


one more night and i might fall for you (oh, i'm there)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward First Times, Blind Date, Choose Your Own Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Trope Mash-Up, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vaginal Fingering, sleep intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: For the past six months, Lena has employed the services of a high-end cuddling agency to help supplement her severe lack of human contact.She tells Sam because she's her best friend, and because Samlovesher, she adopts a horrified, pity-filled expression and says, "Oh, honey."And that's how she finds herself with a blind date for next Friday night.ORthe professional cuddler fic (choose your own ending c:)





	one more night and i might fall for you (oh, i'm there)

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhh, this was a trope mash-up that sunny @whythinktoomuch sent me, and here i am finally answering it a month later. there's a sfw and nsfw ending, so knock yourselves out c:
> 
> huuuuge thank you to @hrwinter (and the gc) for making sure i punctuated properly and stopped using the same words a billion times
> 
> title from king princess's "trust nobody"
> 
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)  
tumblr: @littlemousejelly

For the past six months, Lena has employed the services of a high-end cuddling agency to help supplement her severe lack of human contact. It's not something she's ashamed of, but it's also not something she goes around sharing because it's not really something anybody _needs_ to know.

Except Sam, because she's her best friend. She tells Sam, and she knows Sam will tell Jack at a later date because he's on the other side of the planet--busy working on a new project--and hasn't had the time to join them for the past few biweekly Bitch and W(h)ine sessions.

Her explanation is as follows: She runs cold, and sleeping with her cuddler--who is practically her own personal space heater--has been the best thing to ever happen to her lack of restfulness. Now she has one night a week, Friday, where she gets a full eight to ten hours of sleep.

So, yeah, that's what she tells Sam, and because Sam _loves_ her, she sees right through it, adopts a horrified, pity-filled expression, and says, "Oh, honey."

And that's how she finds herself with a blind date planned for next Friday night, courtesy of Sam.

"My best friend pities me for doing this," she mumbles, pressing her face into her pillow and squirming back to settle further into the terrible, comforting arms of her cuddler.

Her cuddler, Kara, hums and briefly squeezes her tighter around the waist.

Lena tries valiantly to ignore the way it makes something warm and vaguely arousal-shaped stir to life in her belly.

Kara's head shifts away from where she has it tucked in the pocket created by Lena's head and shoulder on the pillow. 

"Why do you say that?" she asks quietly, warm breath washing over Lena's ear, and Lena does not have a physical response that. Certainly does not get goosebumps or anything of the sort.

"Kara," she says, trying to keep her voice even but wincing slightly at the whiny note that slips in. "She gave me this _look_ and said 'Oh, honey' like I'd told her I was still hung up on an ex or something."

Kara puffs out a laugh and Lena feels her breath against her ear again and it's-- hm. Anyway.

"So now she's making me go on a blind date," she finishes, pout evident in her voice.

Kara stills for a second, but then laughs again and tugs her closer into the warm circle of her arms. 

"What's so wrong with that?" she asks in her dumb, soft voice that Lena is not attracted to. "Maybe your blind date will be almost as pretty as you, and you'll hit it off and you won't need to hire me for cuddles anymore!"

Lena feels her ears go hot from the casual compliment and presses her face harder into the pillow.

Isn't that just the thing, though? She _doesn't_ want to hit it off with her blind date, and she _wants_ to keep hiring Kara. She wants to snuggle up into her arms every Friday night and feel the stress of the week drain out of her body. She wants to talk about everything and nothing and drift to sleep syncing her breath to Kara's. She wants to meet up with her outside of this weekly appointment, take her out, walk around together holding hands, and then bring her up to her apartment for a proper nightcap. She wants--

"Maybe," she says, instead of voicing everything she really wants.

"So you won't be needing me next Friday, then?"

Lena swallows against the uncomfortable lump of unnecessary emotion caught in her throat. "No, I won't be needing you next Friday," she confirms, even as the voice in her head screams for the exact opposite.

"Okay. Well. Since this might be the last time you need my services, we might as well settle in and have a good and proper cuddle!"

Lena hums in agreement, without really understanding what Kara means. They _are_ cuddling properly?

Her confusion is resolved moments later when Kara drops a hand to her hip and tugs gently, coaxing Lena into flipping over so they’re facing each other. And because it's Kara, Lena complies easier than anything and lets herself be pulled close. Her head finds the crook of Kara’s neck and she relaxes again, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly as Kara trails her fingers up and down her back. She’s _really_ gonna miss this. 

“I’m really gonna miss this,” Kara says softly, and Lena’s eyes snap open.

“What? You are?”

Kara chuckles. “Of course! You’re the only client I have that wants me to stay and sleep. Usually I’m told to cuddle until the client falls asleep and let myself out.” 

She pauses to run her thumb down Lena’s spine and Lena can't resist arching into it like a cat. “Do you know how hard it is to not fall asleep while waiting for someone else to fall asleep?”

Does Kara know how hard it is for Lena to not want to jump her bones when she's trailing her fingers down her back like that?

“...very?” Lena supplies, furiously beating back her attraction with a broom.

“Yes! Very!” Kara squeezes her in a cuddle-hug. “You’re a breath of fresh air is what you are.”

Lena tries to tamp down the smile that threatens to overtake her face by nibbling at her lower lip, but the smile grows and grows until she has to drop her forehead to Kara's collarbone so that Kara can't see it.

And because attraction is a sneaky bitch that can't be beaten back with a broom, it slips out and Lena finds herself idly wondering what would happen if she nudged Kara's jaw up to squeeze in and kiss her neck, what kind of noise Kara would make with Lena's tongue on her.

In a moment of weakness, Lena lets herself bridge the gap, pressing her mouth to the skin just under Kara's collarbone. 

"Thank you," she whispers, feeling her lips tingle as they brush brush brush against Kara's soft skin.

"Um, yeah. No problem," Kara replies a little breathlessly, fingers twitching slightly where they're still tracing along Lena's spine. 

They fall silent after that and Lena lets herself enjoy cuddling with Kara.

During a typical session, it doesn't take long for Lena to drift off with Kara next to her, warm and somehow smelling like the sun even on cloudy days. She slips into sleep and, in dreams, entertains all the fantasies she has about becoming more than just Kara's client.

But tonight, Lena doesn't want to fall asleep. Tonight, she wants to let herself imagine, fully conscious, what it might be like to have Kara to herself. What it might be like to come home every night to the promise of Kara soft and warm in her bed. To flop into her arms and tangle their limbs together. To kiss her deeply, properly, tongue slicking _hot wet hungry_ into her mouth until they're both breathless and aching and they have to pull apart lest sheer yearning consume them from the inside out.

It's a dangerous fantasy she allows herself to indulge in, with Kara so close, with her mouth pressed to her skin, but she doesn't get to have Kara in her bed next week so she allows herself this momentary lapse in control. A part of her realizes that her reaction to a night without Kara is edging a bit into dramatic, that feeling such loss about something that has yet to happen is a little silly. But Lena has gotten too used to having her on Friday nights; it's a part of her routine now. So she lets herself be dramatic and breathes in her sunny, sweet smell, memorizing how it feels to be in her arms and picturing a world where Kara wants her the way she wants Kara.

Eventually, blessedly, she succumbs to sleep as the exhaustion from the week catches up to her. She drifts off, Kara's fingers still gently tracing down her spine, and dreams of crisp autumn days, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a warm hand holding hers.

\---

Lena wakes briefly when Kara rolls out of bed to leave.

"Nooo, stay," she quietly whines into her pillow, voice husky with sleep, eyes still closed, stretching her arm out into the warm space Kara vacates.

She hears Kara pause and Lena lethargically opens and closes her hand in what she hopes is a gesture that conveys _Come back to bed._

Kara huffs out a laugh, and Lena smiles when she feels the bed dip with her weight again.

"Okay," Kara says as she settles in, "but only for a little longer, and only 'cause you're my favorite client."

"You're _my_ favorite client," Lena mumbles sleepily, smooshing her face against Kara's skin again and wiggling into her nook.

_("Oh, wow. You fit right into my nook," Kara says.)_

_("...I'm sorry, 'nook'?")_

_("Yeah, the little area of space someone makes when they curl up for spooning? You fit right into mine! We're gonna be great cuddle-buddies.")_

Kara snorts. "Lena, that doesn't even make sense."

She sounds much too awake and logical for whatever time it is on a Saturday, so Lena just makes an unhappy noise and scrapes her teeth lightly against her skin as punishment for being coherent.

She misses the way Kara hisses quietly above her when her teeth make contact, too busy petulantly replying with, _“You_ don’t make any sense.”

If she were maybe ten more minutes or at least one cup of coffee into being awake, Lena would probably be shocked by her lack of filter. She probably wouldn’t be as bratty and needy as she is currently. But she’s not really awake right now, her eyes are still closed, and Kara is warm and comforting by her side.

Still, some part of her realizes that she’s being childish and weird, so.

“Sorry,” she says softly, nuzzling Kara’s skin and rubbing her lips against the spot where she used her teeth. “Sorry, I’ll be good. Please stay.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Kara says, and Lena can hear the smile in her voice. “Also, I _am_ staying. I’m right next to you.”

“Yeah, you are. ‘s nice, I love your cuddles.”

Kara clears her throat, starts tracing patterns on Lena’s back like she did last night, and like magic, being in Kara’s arms and feeling her fingers over her back starts lulling Lena to sleep again.

She almost doesn’t hear Kara take a deep breath before whispering, “I love your cuddles too.”

\---

The next time Lena wakes up is when Kara is attempting to leave again. The way her body immediately feels colder without Kara holding her is an alarm she can’t ignore.

She knows she probably shouldn’t call her back to bed again, but she really, _really_ wants to.

“Nooo,” she whines softly, eyes closed.

Kara laughs and it feels like the first time she coaxed her back to bed all over again.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara says, and she really does sound sorry. Lena can hear the quiet jingle of Kara's belt as she tugs her pants back on, which does not bode well for Lena's hope that she'll come cuddle some more. "I have to go for real this time, but I'll see you next Fri- um."

Lena feels herself go just a little colder and squeezes her eyes shut harder.

"I'll see you the next time you need me."

This sucks. This really, really sucks. Why did she have to go and tell Sam about this. Lena ruined everything because she was so happy about getting sleep, about having actual human contact with someone else, that she went and blabbed about it without actually telling Sam the whole truth.

About how hiring Kara has stopped being about regular old human contact. About how Friday nights are Lena's favorite nights. About how she isn't telling Sam because she's admitting to having a problem and would like to get laid, but because maybe she's falling for her cuddler and would like one of her best friends to be there for her while she works through it.

"Yeah," Lena whispers, glad that whispers are too delicate to carry something as heavy as sorrow.

She hears Kara stop moving, then feels the air shift by her head a moment before Kara gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her fingers brush the shell of Lena's ear, and she has to suppress a shiver.

"It'll be okay. I'll always be around if you still need me, Lena."

Lena really isn't sure why this feels so much like a break-up. She's going on a blind date next Friday and won't be able to sleep with Kara then, but there's always the week after if the date goes as poorly as Lena thinks it will. It's not the end of the world, and it's not like she'll never see Kara again.

"Okay," she says.

"Okay," Kara echoes.

And then they're suspended awkwardly in the moment before reality calls them back, Kara reluctant, and Lena recalcitrant.

Lena eventually opens her eyes, feeling Kara's eyes on her, and it's not as if she's never looked into her eyes before, but the blue of them behind the dark frame of her glasses still takes her breath away.

"Okay," Kara repeats, an unreadable look on her face, "bye."

Lena sits up to watch her leave, pulling the sheets up around herself to try to compensate for the cold creeping in in Kara's absence. "Bye."

Kara pauses, a hand on the doorknob. "I hope your date goes well," she says, so quietly that Lena almost doesn't catch it, and then she walks out and closes the bedroom door behind herself.

Lena strains her ears to hear Kara get on the penthouse elevator, then she heaves out a shaky breath, falling back onto her bed and pulling the covers over her head.

She can do this. She can make it through one blind date and then she can have Kara back in her bed again.

It's so simple.

\---

It is not simple.

The following week at work is absolute hell and by the time Friday rolls around, Lena wants nothing more than to go home, shower, and curl up in bed with her favorite cuddler, but she has a blind date to go to.

She longs to call Sam and tell her that she wants to back out of it, but she knows Sam will never let her hear the end of it, and Lena _does_ feel bad about the idea of cancelling on her blind date so short-notice.

So she goes home, takes a scalding hot shower, and prepares herself for her date. And maybe she does put in a little effort to make herself look nice. The shower wakes her up a bit and clears her head, so she does a gentle contour, evening out her skin tone, color-correcting red spots and the shadows under her eyes, and highlighting the regal slope of her nose and cheekbones. Then she does a natural shadow on her eyelids before lining her eyes, curling her lashes, and applying mascara to make her eyes pop. To finish, she carefully gives herself an ombre lip using her current favorite dark burgundy lipstain. It _has_ been at least over a year since the last time she went on a date with anyone after all, so she figures getting dolled up couldn't hurt 

At least, that's what she thinks until she makes her way to the cozy pub where she's supposed to meet up with her blind date and remembers that she doesn't want the date to go well so that she can keep chasing her impossible dream of dating Kara. And now she feels guilty for wearing the new black dress she bought the other day with blocks of cloth removed to reveal slivers of the skin of her neck and shoulders.

Putting in the effort to make herself look extra pretty makes her feel like she's being misleading.

So she decides that she'll just be honest right off the bat. Tell her blind date that she's sure they're an absolutely wonderful person, but that it wouldn't be fair for either of them to treat this like a proper date because Lena has feelings for someone else. And if her date is okay with that, they can just have a good, non-romantic drink together and maybe Lena will come out of this with a new friend or something.

That's her plan, anyway, and it stays her plan past the point when she settles in thirty minutes ahead of schedule at the end of the bar closest to the door with her back to the entrance--as instructed by Sam--to keep the mystery alive for a little longer. It stays that way past the point her date shows up five minutes later and hovers nervously behind her. It stays that way past the point her date clears her throat, steps up to the barstool next to her, and says, "Hey, you must be Sam's friend."

It stays that way until Lena turns her head with her apologetic, "It's not you, it's me; maybe we can just be friends" speech ready on her tongue, and Kara's startlingly blue eyes take her breath away for the second time in as many weeks.

"Wuh?" she manages to eloquently ask.

"Lena?" Kara returns, blinking rapidly. Then, she sort of throws her arm out to brace herself on the barstool but catches it on the edge, which causes the seat to turn with a laborious screech and her to tip and slam her arm clumsily into the bar.

"Oh!" Lena says, hopping off her stool in concern, hands fluttering nervously around Kara without actually touching her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, ow, um, yeah. I'm- yeah." Kara straightens and lifts her hand as if to nudge her glasses up, before awkwardly changing trajectory and running her hand through the soft waves of her hair instead.

"You're not wearing glasses," Lena observes unnecessarily, drawing attention to the fact that she definitely noticed how Kara just tried to push nothingness up her face.

"Yeah, um. Date. Ha."

Lena feels a smirk tease at the corner of her mouth and lets it happen. "Are you usually this eloquent around your dates?"

Kara flushes an attractive shade of pink and shrugs, nibbling at her lip as she stares hard at what Lena thinks is her mouth. She rubs at the spot on her arm that made contact with the bar which makes Lena's smirk falter. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Kara? Do you- should I ask the bartender for some ice?"

"No, it's okay! It'll probably bruise, but I'm okay. Um," she wrings her hands together, eyes darting all over Lena's face. "You look gorgeous," she breathes.

And Lena _knows_ she's pretty, _knows_ that she turns heads and has turned heads even while sitting here waiting for her blind date--_Kara_\--to show up, but.

Hearing Kara tell her that she's gorgeous with her voice all breathy like that makes Lena absolutely _melt._ It sounds like Kara is _interested_ in her.

"Thank you," she says bashfully, feeling the heat of her own blush warming her cheeks. "You look gorgeous, yourself."

And she does. Kara's got on a polka-dotted, cream-colored button-up with the sleeves rolled up, forest green chinos with a slim brown belt, her hair in gentle waves, and she looks handsome as hell.

Kara meets her eyes, then, and smiles so warmly that Lena feels something in her chest flutter.

"Shall we sit?" Kara asks, gesturing at the barstools, and Lena nods, settling back down and watching Kara fold herself onto the seat next to her.

"Small world, huh?" she says, turning to face Lena.

"I guess it really is, but I don't think I could be happier about it than I am right now, actually," Lena says, then drops her gaze shyly. "But… why didn't you tell me last week that you had a date today too?"

Kara stiffens then takes a breath and lets it out again. 

"To be honest, I didn't know my sister had set me up yet; she sprung it on me just this week." She pauses to scratch at a spot on the bar with her thumb. "Plus, you told me you had a date, which meant I didn't have a reason to say no anymore, so."

Lena feels her ears heat up. "Like… because we didn't have a cuddle session scheduled?"

Kara presses her lips together and shakes her head, a pretty pink flush rising to her cheeks again.

"Oh," Lena whispers.

"Yeah," Kara says, then she ducks her head to catch Lena's eyes. "But, now I'm _really_ hoping your date goes well."

Lena laughs brightly, all her happiness and incredulity and relief just spilling out of her in a giggly burst, and she'd probably feel self-conscious about it if not for the fact that Kara is watching her laugh with a deeply affectionate look on her face, and just--

Lena honestly can't believe that she's on an actual date with Kara.

"I honestly can't believe I'm on an actual date with you right now," she admits.

"Yeah," Kara says softly, eyes crinkling, "I can't really believe it either." And then she reaches out and brushes the back of her fingers lightly down the side of Lena's cheek, as if to check for herself that Lena is actually there. She lingers for just a moment as Lena leans into the touch before she pulls her hand away again.

"Drinks?" she asks, voice low, and Lena feels her gut tug at the sound.

"Yes, let's."

Lena orders an old-fashioned, and Kara gets a beer, and the night slips by as they nurse their drinks, talking about everything and nothing, exactly like Lena had fantasized about in the past, and yet infinitely better for being real.

It feels like they've known each other for ages, not just the twenty-some-odd nights they've spent sleeping in the same bed, and before they even realize it’s gotten so late, the bar is doing last calls and preparing to close up for the night.

It feels completely natural, then, completely right, to take Kara home with her afterwards. To leave the bar together, neither of them particularly buzzed on alcohol but still tipsy on each other, bumping their shoulders together as they wait for their Lyft back to Lena's. To tangle their fingers together after scooting into the backseat of the car. To lift their joined hands and trade gentle knuckle kisses.

They spill out of the car once they arrive at the front of Lena's apartment building, and Lena spends the elevator ride up to her penthouse running the fingers of her free hand up and down Kara's forearm, marveling at the ropy muscle just below her skin.

"Are you flexing?" she asks, looking up in time to catch Kara staring at her.

She looks away, but squeezes Lena's hand with her own. "...maybe?"

Lena laughs and squeezes back.

\---

It feels different having Kara in her apartment like this. After a date. So, Lena finds herself falling back on trying to be a good, hospitable hostess.

"I just realized that we didn't have anything to eat for dinner, are you hungry at all?” Lena asks after they’ve stepped off the elevator, and she eases out of her pumps. “I’m afraid I don’t cook much, so we’ll probably have to order in if you want something? Like pizza?”

Kara’s face splits into a grin as she toes off her own shoes. “Really? Midnight pizza? I think you might actually be perfect, babe.”

Lena flushes at just about the same time Kara does.

“I’m sorry, that just slipped out!” Kara blurts, dropping her hand and taking a step back. “Was that- is it too soon for pet names? Did you hate that?”

Lena vehemently shakes her head. “No, that was- I just wasn’t expecting it.” She cups her flaming cheeks. “I like it a lot,” she finishes quietly, voice shy.

“Oh, okay. I’m glad.” Kara closes the distance and links their fingers again. “Can we order that pizza, then? I _am_ actually pretty hungry.”

They order a large pizza from the family-owned pizzeria a couple blocks away and get it half Meat Lovers and half Garlic Chicken and Kale. Luckily, nobody else seems to want midnight pizza because the little tracker says their order will be ready in fifteen minutes.

As they settle on the couch to wait and sip at their respective glasses of water, Lena grabs the soft sherpa blanket draped over the arm of the couch and pulls it over their legs before leaning into Kara’s side.

Kara slings an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and presses a kiss to the side of her head. The movement means that Lena gets a waft of her shampoo or perfume or something, and it just smells so _good._

"You always smell so good, babe," Kara murmurs, voice muffled by the way she's nuzzling into Lena's hair, and everything about that is just, kind of unfair. Like, Lena was just thinking that about _her,_ but she had to go and actually make the compliment, and call her "babe", and make Lena go all tingly and hot.

"I taste even better," she husks without thinking, and it’s such a ridiculously bold thing to say that Lena is shocked it even came out of her mouth.

Kara goes still.

Then, she whispers a very heartfelt _Fuck_ by her ear before letting out a low groan.

Lena watches her hand clench and unclench around her glass of water.

“Is that an offer?” Kara asks, voice rough, and Lena feels a tremor run through her body. 

“Yes,” she breathes.

Kara sits up, takes both of their water glasses, and sets them on the coffee table. Then she reaches over and tugs at Lena’s hip, urging her to swing her leg over and sit on her lap. As soon as she complies, dress rucking up slightly from the position, Kara slides her big, warm hands up Lena’s bare thighs and her brain turns to mush.

“Wanna taste,” Kara says, and her hands squeeze where they’re resting on Lena’s thighs.

Lena nods dumbly, eyes glued to her pretty lips. She watches those lips turn up into a smirk.

“Come here, baby,” Kara says, and Lena whimpers and surges forward to press their lips together. It’s a little too hard and she feels her teeth dig into her lip with how forcefully she slams her mouth into Kara’s, but she adjusts quickly, easing up until their lips are just slicking against each other.

And it’s _divine._ Kara’s lips are so soft, and she kisses so tenderly that Lena thinks maybe all she needs for the rest of her life is just Kara's lips on hers. She slips the fingers of one hand into the tiny hairs at the nape of Kara's neck and brings her other hand up to sling under her jaw, tilting Kara's head to give herself better access.

Kara makes a little noise in the back of her throat, a mix between a whimper and a growl, and Lena lets out a moan of her own in response. She just wants to take and take, wants to hear Kara make more of those breathy noises, and it isn't long before she starts licking at Kara's lips, trying to get her to open her mouth and let her taste more.

As soon as Lena’s tongue makes contact with Kara’s lips, her hands twitch where they're on Lena's thighs and a switch seems to flip inside her. She starts kissing Lena like she wants to devour her, mouth hungry and insistent, tasting just as wonderful as she smells--sweet, sunny, _addicting._ She slides her hands further up Lena’s thighs and _god,_ starts drawing these teasing little circles along her inner thighs with her thumbs and just, _fuck._

Lena moans into her mouth and recklessly grinds down into her lap, squirming as Kara's thumbs trail higher, further.

Just as they're about to reach the apex of her thighs, Lena's phone jingles to alert her that their pizza has arrived and she groans at the interruption.

"Fuck. Pizza," she says, vitriol completely diluted by the breathiness of her voice as Kara starts sucking wetly at her neck.

"Yeah," Kara says. "Fuck pizza."

Lena laughs, pushing at her shoulders weakly as she tries to get Kara to detach from her neck. Her mouth is so incredibly distracting and it makes her feel wobbly and she can't fucking _think,_ it's just--

Kara's stomach rumbles.

She stops moving with her tongue halfway up Lena's neck, then drops her head to her shoulder and sighs. "Okay," she says. "Clearly my body wants me to eat something else too."

Lena blushes and scrambles off Kara's lap as gracefully as she can manage. She tugs her dress back down, and doesn't miss the little crinkle that forms between Kara's brows when she covers her thighs up again. 

"I'll go get the pizza," Lena says, backing up towards the elevator and pausing when she sees Kara stand up.

"I'll come with."

"But--"

"Let me?"

It seems an odd thing to plead about, but honestly, Lena doesn't think she wants to be too far away from Kara right now either, so she lets it slide, waiting for Kara to sidle up next to her before she puts her heels on again. Kara slips her own shoes back on, then grabs her hand as they step onto the elevator.

"How long does it take to get down to the first floor?" Kara asks as the doors close, rubbing her thumb along Lena's knuckles.

"Probably a little less than a minute. Why?"

Kara pivots and pins Lena to the back wall of the elevator. 

"Wanna keep kissing you," she explains, eyes dark, and then her mouth is back on Lena's. She distantly hears herself moan as Kara's hand finds a place at her hip before it gets swallowed by the way Kara licks into her mouth and sucks at her lip.

She probably loses herself in the kiss a little too much, hooking her thumbs into Kara's belt loops and tugging her closer, whining when Kara's pelvis bumps against hers and sends a shock of pleasure rocketing through her.

Kara takes the hint and runs with it, keeps her hips canted in and just starts rocking into her as they kiss, which puts just the right amount of pressure almost exactly where she wants it and it's, _fuck._

Lena is just starting to slip her hands in Kara's back pockets to palm at her ass and drag her closer still when Kara pulls away completely and turns to face the elevator doors again.

The doors which are starting to open and, _oh,_ right. The pizza.

Lena hastily brushes at the front of her dress, hoping that it doesn't look too much like she was mere seconds away from spreading her legs and shoving Kara's hand between them.

She exits the elevator, Kara trailing slowly after her, and hustles over to the pizza delivery girl standing by the reception desk. She tips and signs, then carries the pizza back to where Kara is eagerly waiting for her by the elevator doors.

She gallantly offers to hold the box as they get on the elevator again, but Lena just smiles and shakes her head. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” She leans up and brushes a kiss to Kara’s lips, feeling a bubble of happiness swell in her chest because she’s _allowed_ to just do that now when she wants to. “Plus, I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands to myself if I don’t have something occupying them.”

Kara smirks and wiggles her eyebrows like a goof. “What’s going to occupy _my_ hands then?”

Lena hums and nibbles at her lip. “Ideally your hands would be occupied by me, but,” she pauses and sternly eyes the way Kara is lifting her hands to grab her hips, “we have a pizza to take care of, so you’re gonna have to behave.”

“Shoot," Kara mutters, hands dropping back to her sides and brow crinkling. “Not even a little?”

Lena snorts. “Are you hungry or not? Because if you are, I’d suggest that you keep your hands to yourself, because otherwise you _will_ make me drop this pizza, and you’ll go hungry.”

“I’m _definitely_ hungry,” Kara says, and the look in her eyes makes it clear that she doesn’t mean stomach hunger. “But," her mouth twists into a pout, “I also don’t want to waste a perfectly good pizza, so I’ll be good.”

She tosses an arm around Lena’s shoulder to pull her close, though, and Lena leans into her, enjoying the casual physical intimacy until the elevator _dings_ to announce their arrival at Lena’s penthouse again.

She hands Kara the box so she can free herself from her heels again then takes it back so Kara can take her own shoes off.

“Plates?” Kara asks as Lena walks over to set the pizza box on the coffee table.

“Um… should be the upper cabinet to the right of the stove.”

“Should?” There’s an audible smile in Kara’s voice. “You _really_ don’t cook much, do you?”

Lena sniffs. “I’ve been _meaning_ to cook more… I just never get around to doing it because I’m too tired by the time I get home from work."

Kara laughs, and Lena can hear the sound of her ceramic plates shifting against each other and the cabinet shutting again.

When Kara makes her way back with the plates, they help themselves to the pizza and settle on the floor to be closer to the surface of the coffee table.

“I’m going to be honest,” Kara starts, focused intently on the slice she’s holding with both hands, “I don’t understand how you’re supposed to eat a pizza from a plate. Everything that falls off never lands _on_ the plate!”

Lena laughs around her own bite of pizza and takes a sip of water to wash it down. “Does that mean my carpet is in danger?” she asks.

Kara has her mouth full and just shakes her head, eyes wide. She leans over the coffee table with great exaggeration as if to insinuate that she’s being careful and that everything that falls will end up on the coffee table, not the carpet.

Lena smiles. “Well, even if you do drop something on the carpet, it’s not like my apartment couldn’t use a splash of color,” she jokes, then deliberately leans away from the coffee table and takes a bite of her own slice.

Kara’s eyes widen even more before they go squinty with a laugh she tries to contain with a hand over her lips, mouth full with another bite of pizza.

“When we redecorate your apartment, it won’t be with pizza stains,” she eventually says, and Lena feels her chest fill with warmth at the idea that Kara likes her enough to casually suggest that she’ll be sticking around long enough to have an influence on Lena’s decor.

Lena doesn't really think there's anything she could possibly say to properly convey just how much that means to her, so she just settles for a quiet, "Thank you," and watches as Kara's smile grows.

\---

Half an hour of dedicated pizza-eating later sees them leaning into each other on the floor, backs against the couch, slightly greasy fingers interlaced.

“‘m getting sleepy,” Lena mumbles, turning her head to press her mouth to Kara’s warm shoulder.

“Same,” Kara says. “Let’s clean up a bit, and then we can get you ready for bed?”

Lena doesn’t miss the way Kara phrases it like she’s not invited to stay.

“You can stay, you know,” she blurts, then blushes and presses her forehead into Kara’s arm. “Um, please stay? If you want?”

Kara sucks in a slow, steadying breath. “I didn’t want to assume.” She rubs her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. “I would definitely really love to stay.”

"Okay, good," Lena whispers, "'cause I would really love it if you did."

Kara kisses the top of her head. "Okay."

\---

Getting ready for bed with Kara feels surprisingly comfortable. They slip into domesticity so easily it feels like they've been dating for far longer than a couple hours, though Lena imagines that sleeping together non-sexually once a week for half a year probably helps with that transition.

She lets Kara pick out a toothbrush from the new three-pack she has in her bathroom drawer, and then they nudge each other with their hips as they brush their teeth together.

Lena washes her face clean, and Kara presses her back into the bathroom counter to kiss her deeply afterwards, linking their fingers together. She has no idea what prompts the kiss, but when Kara eventually pulls away after rendering Lena speechless and light-headed, she murmurs a breathless, "Sorry, you're just _so_ cute," and Lena blushes and plucks shyly at Kara's rolled sleeve.

She offers up a soft shirt for Kara to change into, pulled from the dresser standing by the end of the bed, but she whirls around with a squeak when Kara just starts unbuttoning her shirt right in front of her. Kara laughs, and Lena feels her ears burn hot.

"You can look, you know. If you want," Kara offers, and Lena jumps because she sounds closer than she was before Lena had turned around. She sounds so close that Lena can practically feel the heat rolling off of her body.

She wants to turn around so badly, wants to help Kara unbutton her shirt and spread it open with her hands, wants to follow the path of revealed skin with her mouth and tongue--

But she doesn't.  


So she does.

__

But she doesn't. Not this time. Because now that Kara is here in her room, she actually wants nothing more than to fall asleep in her arms like she has every Friday night for the past half year.

Kara lets out an embarrassed cough before she gets a chance to formulate a response.

"Crap. I'm sorry, Lena. I don't wanna sound like I'm trying to push you into doing something you're not interested in or ready for. I just, I really, _really_ like you and I swear I'm usually not this forward? But you make me feel brave, and- and confident, and I just wanna make you feel as good as you make me feel when you smile at me, as indestructible as you make me feel when you fall asleep in my arms."

She pauses to take a shaky breath.

"But I only want that if you want it, too." Another pause. "I'm really so, so sorry," she repeats quietly, and Lena blindly reaches back to grab for her hand, aching to give reassurance.

"Kara, you don't need to apologize!" Lena finds her wrist and slides her hand down to link their fingers together. "Believe me when I say that I would love nothing more than to turn around right now and probably lose my mind from seeing you in a state of undress. But, darling, I thought I wasn't going to get to snuggle with you tonight. I thought I'd have to go another week without you here in my bed." She squeezes Kara's hand. "And now I actually _do_ get to have you here with me, so I want to take full advantage of that."

Kara squeezes back and drops Lena's hand.

"Okay. Okay, cool." Lena hears the sound of cloth shifting and tries very hard not to think about how Kara looks under her clothes. "I just- I want this with you. This, um, relationship. I want to be with you, in whatever way you'll have me."

Lena waits until Kara sounds like she's finished changing, then finally turns around. She looks so _soft_ and _cute_ wearing Lena's shirt that she immediately pulls Kara into a hug, nuzzling into her neck and smelling her own detergent but also Kara Kara Kara.

"I wanna be with you too," she says, mouth brushing Kara's warm skin. "In an actual relationship, too. I just want you like this tonight."

"Okay," Kara says, sounding relieved as she loops her arms around Lena's waist.

They stay like that for a long, long moment, gently swaying together, but then Lena eventually clears her throat.

"Could you, um, help me with my dress? I wanna cuddle."

"Oh. _Oh,_ yeah, of course!"

Lena turns around and Kara finds the zipper, carefully dragging it down, before backing away to let Lena shimmy out of it. And maybe Lena should have remembered the fact that she put on actual lingerie, but it's a little too late now, and she hears Kara gasp dramatically behind her as she lets her dress drop to the ground.

When she turns around, Kara has her hands over her very red face. But her fingers are spread, leaving her eyes completely uncovered, and it takes her a couple seconds to snap them up from where they're lingering on the space where Lena's ass had been.

“Um, sorry,” Kara wheezes then belatedly covers her eyes with her fingers.

Lena giggles, a flattered blush rising to her cheeks. She grabs her soft sleepwear and quickly strips off her bra before slipping into them. Then, she tugs Kara's hands away from her eyes. 

“All done,” she murmurs, bouncing up onto her toes to kiss Kara’s still-pink cheeks. “Let’s go to bed.”

Kara nods, a dopey grin spreading across her face as she heads over to her side of the bed. Once again, Lena is struck by how easy it is to fall into this domestic routine with Kara, to get comfy under the covers on her side of the bed and wait for Kara to shuck off her chinos and socks and join her, to immediately gravitate towards her when she settles in, to cuddle into her so perfectly there’s no doubt that there’s anywhere else she could possibly fit better.

She lets out a happy sigh at about the same time Kara does, and that makes her smile so hard she can’t help but nudge Kara’s head up so she can press a kiss to the underside of her jaw. The action reminds her of the fantasy she'd entertained last week, cuddled up in Kara's arms and convinced that she'd probably never have an actual chance to be anything more than Kara's Friday night client.

She huffs out a quiet laugh and Kara hums questioningly.

"I was just thinking about how last week I was imagining what would happen if I kissed your neck, and now here I am getting to do just that," Lena explains. "I kept picturing all these scenarios where you wanted me the way I wanted you and felt so sad because I thought that nothing would ever come of them. But here I am, and here you are, and I'm in your arms, and I'm just so, so happy because you're _here."_

"Really?" Kara asks, sounding at once incredulous and hopeful.

"Yeah," Lena says, nuzzling into her neck. She can't resist mouthing at her skin, but instantly regrets it when she hears Kara's breath hitch and feels her fingers spasm where they're splayed on her lower back. "Oops, sorry. You're always so warm and soft and you taste so good everywhere and--"

Kara lets out a quiet, unhappy whine, blunt nails digging ever-so-slightly into Lena's back.

"...and saying all of that probably doesn't help."

Kara shakes her head and Lena presses an apologetic kiss to her neck. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry; you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just. _So. Gay."_

Lena laughs. "Well, that's lucky; I am too!"

Kara snorts and squeezes her, nosing into her hair. "I'm definitely feeling lucky."

Lena thinks that if her heart could pee itself with happiness, that's what it does in this moment. Just makes a gross squish as it clenches with _feelings._ She groans and presses her face into Kara's shoulder.

"Nooo, stop. You're making me feel _sappy."_

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm," Lena says, face warm with a blush she hopes Kara can't see.

"Well, now that I've cracked your bark open and revealed how soft and gooey you are on the inside, I hope you won't ask me to make like a tree and get outta here."

"...oh my god."

Kara laughs delightedly at the audible displeasure in Lena's voice. She squeezes her again and presses an apologetic kiss to the top of her head. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Please don't dump me because of that. I just got you."

Lena snorts. "I've wanted you for so long, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Kara sucks in a sharp breath, and Lena can feel herself blush harder for blurting that out, but after a moment, Kara starts smoothing her hand against her back. 

"You're not getting rid of me all that easily either," she murmurs, then clears her throat a little. "And, um, can I be honest with you for a second?"

"I hope you're always honest with me, actually," Lena says, pulling her head away from Kara's shoulder to squint at her.

"I, um. I'm not a full-time cuddler. Shortly after I started sleeping with you," Kara blushes but powers through, "I actually landed a job at CatCo Worldwide Media. So… I'm really a reporter for CatCo, but I stayed with the cuddling agency part-part-time just to be your Friday night cuddler."

Lena stares at Kara in shock then starts laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes when her laughter eventually tapers off. It's really, it's not _that_ funny but the two of them are actually idiots.

"You mean to tell me," Lena says, wiping her eyes, "that I've had you all to myself this _entire time?"_

"I-- yes?"

"And now that we're dating, you realize you no longer have to work part-part-time to cuddle with me on Friday nights, right? _And,_ cuddling every night is a possibility?"

"Gosh… _yeah."_ A big smile blooms across Kara's face as she thinks about it, and Lena absolutely needs to kiss her right the fuck now because she's actually the cutest.

"Glad we got that sorted out. Thank you for being honest," Lena says, and then she kisses her softly, indulgently, molding her mouth to Kara's bottom lip, feeling a warm thrill run up her back at the way their lips stick stick stick with each kiss and pull apart with the faintest tugging sensation. She only stops when she feels heat curl low in her belly, and she hears Kara let out a contented sigh at the same time she lets out one of her own.

They fall into a comfortable silence then, and Lena can feel the edges of her consciousness going a little fuzzy with the sleep that's calling to her. But just before she gives in, she jolts awake a little, clutching at Kara's soft sleepshirt. 

"Wait," she says, voice crackly. "Will you be here tomorrow morning?"

"I will," Kara promises, lifting her arm from where it's draped low over Lena's waist to cover the hand twisted in her shirt. "I'll be here," she gently rubs her thumb over Lena's tense knuckles until she slowly loosens her grip and relaxes again. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

And this time, when Lena feels her consciousness fading, she lets it.

\---

Kara is still there, exactly as promised, when Lena wakes up.

And later, after a false-start at getting up--which results in them brushing their teeth before falling back into bed together and trading kisses for another hour--Kara tugs her out of bed with the promise of coffee and pastries at the nearby farmer's market.

The sun catches at Kara's blonde hair and brings out the blue of her eyes, and the chill autumn air makes Kara's warm hand in hers all the more comforting. Not even the inevitability of having to tell Sam that her blind date with Kara went exceedingly well can dampen Lena's happiness.

And, _god,_ she can't _wait_ to see the look on Sam's face when she tells her who exactly she's been sleeping with for half a year now.

(Let's go back to the start.)

(What if she had turned around?)  


So she does.

She turns around and almost chokes on her own spit when she sees Kara standing in front of her, shirt fully unbuttoned and parted to reveal the prettiest, most picture-perfect set of abs she has ever fucking seen in her life.

"What… the fuck?" she whispers, hands drifting up of their own accord to stroke at taut tanned skin. "Where did these come from?"

"Um," Kara responds.

"We just-- You had a beer and just ate like half a pizza, how are these still here?"

"I--"

Lena runs her fingers over Kara's stomach and has to bite at her lip to stifle a moan when she feels how hard her muscles are. "Oh my fucking god, are you for fucking _real?"_

Kara captures her wrists with her hands, takes a step forward so Lena's palms are pressed flat against her abs. "Come here and see for yourself how real I am."

_"Fuck,"_ Lena groans, and then she's stepping forward too, molding her body to Kara's, hands drifting to the sides to dig into her soft hips and roughly pull them into herself, chasing that pressure she'd tasted in the elevator earlier. The angle is a little off now that neither of them is wearing shoes, but the feeling of Kara’s hips pressing into her lower belly is enough to make Lena whine. It’s almost where she wants to feel Kara touching her and that makes her eagerly lean up to lick right into her mouth.

She tastes a little minty from the toothpaste but just as delicious.

“You taste so good,” she breathes, words muffled by the way she attempts to keep her mouth glued to Kara’s lips as she talks. She kisses her again, sucking at her lower lip before she finally pulls away, whirling around and tossing a look over her shoulder at Kara. “Help me out of my dress?”

Kara’s eyes go dark, and she licks out at her still-damp lips before she nods and reaches for the zipper.

She pulls it down slowly, like she’s trying to savor the way it feels to unwrap Lena. When the zipper slips past Lena’s shoulder blades and the dark lace of her bra is revealed, Lena is suddenly incredibly glad she opted to wear lingerie tonight.

The zipper continues on its path downwards and Lena can hear the way Kara starts breathing harder the more skin she reveals. The run of the zipper ends right at the base of her spine, and she shivers when Kara’s hands brush against her lower back.

There’s a moment of stillness where Lena isn’t sure whether she should wait for Kara to take the dress off of her or just shimmy out of it herself. But then Kara’s big hands slip under the fabric of the dress by her shoulders, and she peels it away. She strips Lena of her dress just about as slowly as she pulled the zipper down, skimming her mouth along the skin of her neck and shoulders as she takes the dress off, and this time Lena is the one breathing hard by the time her dress is pooled at her feet.

“Turn around, baby,” Kara says lowly. “I wanna see you.”

Lena turns around, nervous and excited for Kara's appraisal. Her nerves dissipate immediately when she watches the way Kara’s eyes widen as she takes in the way the see-through mesh of her lacy black bra cups at her, lifts and presents the swell of her chest and leaves practically nothing to the imagination. Her nipples are hard and she knows Kara can see the silver of her piercings. 

“Bed,” Kara orders, voice rough, and Lena quickly sits down at the foot of the bed.

“Scoot up and lie back,” Kara says, hands moving to undo her belt, and Lena shivers at the way the leather looks between her fingers, the way it sounds snapping out of her belt loops. 

She obediently scoots up the bed but gets stuck watching the way Kara takes her pants off, eyes trained on the movement of her hands until her chinos are bunching on the floor and she's putting one knee on the bed. She straddles Lena easily, shuffling upwards until her knees are by Lena's thighs. Lena forgets to drop onto her elbows, mesmerized by what she can see of the obscene flex of Kara's abs, still partially covered by her unbuttoned shirt as she shuffles forward. But then Kara lifts a hand and presses lightly at her sternum to get her to lie back, and Lena lets herself be pushed down.

"When did you take your socks off?" Lena asks, reaching for a pillow to prop herself up with.

"I--" Kara blinks, hovering over her on all fours. "What?"

"You had socks on, and now you don't. When did you take them off?"

"Um--"

"I guess it doesn't really matter. Come kiss me."

Kara blinks again but doesn't complain, slowly lowering herself so their bodies are flush and her forearms are braced on either side of Lena's head. They let out simultaneous sighs of pleasure as soon as Kara settles fully on top of her, breast to hip. 

_"God,_ you feel good," Kara husks, pressing her forehead to Lena's, breath ghosting over Lena's lips, minty but _hot._

Lena skims her hands up Kara's sides, slipping her hands under her button-up, enjoying the juxtaposition of soft skin with hard muscle. Which is probably why she responds, without thinking, "But, darling, you're not even inside me yet."

_"Fuck,"_ Kara says for the second time tonight, except this time it bursts out of her and her hips jerk into Lena's, which is just _so_ fucking hot.

Lena whimpers and slides her hands down to palm at Kara's ass over the fabric of her soft boyshort briefs.

"Do that again," she says, voice low, squeezing her ass and dragging her down towards herself, trying to get Kara to hump her hips into her again.

"Oh my _god,"_ Kara says, helplessly bucking into her again, and then again. Each roll of her hips squeezes a whimper out of Lena, and that seems to spur Kara on until she's mindlessly rocking into her, letting out tiny moans of her own every time their hips meet.

"God, I want--" Kara sucks in a shaky breath and dips forward to kiss Lena deeply, tongue slicking wetly into her mouth, running along the inside of her upper lip, brushing against Lena's tongue, before pulling away again and resting her forehead against Lena's. "Can I go down on you?" she whispers, voice strained as she continues to buck her hips into Lena's. "Would you want that?"

_"Shit,"_ Lena says, breath catching. "Yeah. I mean, _yeah,_ I want that. But, I, um. I didn't shave."

"Oh, I don't care. That's honestly- that's _so hot._ And I just-- you said you taste even better than you smell and I can't stop thinking about it now. I just wanna taste you everywhere," Kara blurts in a rush. "For- for science."

Lena smiles in relief and stifles a laugh. "Yeah," she manages, "in that case, I _really_ want that. For science."

"Oh, thank goodness. Okay, all right, cool," Kara says, before she kisses Lena again, nipping hungrily at her lower lip. She pulls away to nudge Lena's jaw up to mouth at her neck.

"Cool," she repeats, voice muffled by the way she slides down to press her mouth to Lena's breasts, sucking and scraping her teeth against the mesh fabric over her nipples, tongue flicking gently across the ball bearings of her piercings. Lena's breath hitches, and she bucks her hips into Kara, whining as her tongue leaves wet spots over her bra. She can feel the way Kara smiles against her before she continues to make her way down Lena's body, kissing and licking as she goes.

"Cool," she whispers again, when she finally finds herself between Lena's legs, and Lena eagerly spreads her thighs for her, to make room for the way she sprawls between them. Her arms loop under Lena's thighs so her hands can come up over the tops of them and press her hips down.

"Cool," she breathes, and then she's leaning forward and putting her mouth right over the damp spot already growing on Lena's silk panties, tongue flat and broad and _hot._

And Lena's hips _jump_\--as much as Kara's hands allow--because finally having Kara's mouth on her is just _so fucking good._ The noise that leaves her mouth is so whiny she almost feels embarrassed by it, except for the fact that Kara groans right up against her at the sound. Presses her tongue harder to the silk. Tightens the grip she has on her hips and licks up slow and heavy, nudging over her clit, which is, just, like.

_"Fuck,"_ Lena gasps, burying her hands in Kara's soft hair, trying to grind up into her mouth. Her next expletive is interrupted by Kara moaning and licking over her again, harder.

"God," Kara says, turning her head to suck wetly at Lena's inner thigh, hands fumbling to tug at Lena's underwear, "I want these _off."_ And it's endearing that she seems confused when they get stuck on the way down because her mouth is still attached to Lena's thigh.

Lena laughs breathlessly when Kara keeps tugging at her underwear and refusing to pull her mouth away from her leg long enough to actually remove them. She strokes at Kara's ear, taking note of the way she whines and leans into it.

"Babe," she says, trying out the pet name and feeling an excited buzz at the way it seems to slip off her tongue like the most natural thing. "You have to take your mouth off me if you want my underwear gone."

Kara makes an unhappy noise and scrapes her teeth along Lena's thigh--inciting a tremble--but finally lifts her mouth to drag her underwear down far enough for Lena to kick them off.

And then Lena blushes when Kara just sucks in a deep breath and stares at her, nostrils flaring.

"Um," Lena says, feeling embarrassed, because it's one thing for Kara to say she doesn't care, but it's another to have to actually put her mouth where her words are. She squirms self-consciously and starts to shut her legs, but Kara's hands dart out to stop her from closing her legs with a big, warm hand on each thigh.

"You're so _pretty,"_ Kara hushes, eyes still fixed between Lena's legs. Then before she can say or do anything in response, Kara leans forward to paint a broad, wet stroke right through her, and Lena feels her cognizance die a quick, painless death by her tongue. 

Kara is unrelenting. She licks and sucks at her like she's starving and Lena is her favorite meal in the whole world, like Lena is a juicy piece of fruit and she is loathe to miss a single drop. All Lena can do is let out a high, keening cry and fist her hands into the sheets as her mind melts from the way Kara works her tongue around her, against her, into her.

Kara only stops once to groan out, "You taste _so good,"_ before she reattaches her mouth to Lena's clit and sucks.

"Ohmygod _fuck,"_ Lena gasps, hips jerking up before Kara pins them back down and flicks her tongue against her clit faster. Which is just exceedingly unfair and so _good_ that Lena can feel her thighs starting to shake, can feel herself clenching around nothing as she draws close, and just, _god,_ she wants--

"Fuck," Lena whines, "fuck, _please."_

Kara hums against her, and Lena tosses her head on the pillow, neck straining, fists winding into Kara's hair and tugging tight as she pushes Kara harder into herself.

Then, to her absolute horror, Kara actually slows down until she completely stops working her lips and tongue over her.

Lena whimpers, confused, and pulls her hands free of Kara's hair. "What--?"

"'m sorry. Um." Kara says as she lifts her mouth away from Lena's cunt, grimacing. "There's- there's a hair, like, almost in the back of my throat."

"A… hair? Oh. _Oh._ Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!" Lena throws her hands over her face and tries to shut her legs in mortification, but Kara's still settled between them.

"Hey! Hey, no, it's totally fine, babe!" Kara says, running her warm palms soothingly over Lena's thighs and urging her to keep them open. "It happens! I just, I need to pull it out so I don't swallow it."

"...okay," Lena says quietly, hand still covering her face while she tries to force her blush away.

Kara continues to rub gently at her thigh with one hand but lifts the other--undoubtedly to retrieve the hair in her mouth. It only takes a moment, and then her other hand returns to its spot and she starts slowly trailing her thumbs up and in again.

Lena uncovers her face, blush lingering and breath hitching in her throat as she meets Kara's eyes and sees the hungry gleam in them.

"Can I keep going?" Kara asks, licking her lips. Which definitely makes Lena's clit throb in anticipation, all sense of embarrassment quickly melting under the heat of her gaze.

"Please."

Kara smiles and _winks_ at her, and then she's spreading her and leaning in and swiping her tongue heavily against her clit and, _god._ She proceeds to wind Lena up again so quickly it's like they never even stopped.

She flicks her tongue steadily against Lena's swollen clit, hands slipping under her to cup at her ass and keep her close as she drives Lena towards orgasm with an untiring, almost mechanical precision. It's like she's already catalogued exactly what Lena likes, exactly how to suck and lick and scrape to make Lena's eyes roll back, to make her hips jerk unsteadily away from the pleasure that's almost _too much._ And already she's clenching helplessly again, so _close_ and just aching to feel _full._

"I need--" Lena forces her eyes open, looks down and is startled to find Kara staring up at her, pupils swallowing up the blue of her eyes. "Fuck, _please. Fingers._ I want you inside."

She watches Kara's eyes widen before they narrow dangerously. Her tongue lashes quicker still and she frees one hand. Slips it between Lena's legs. Nudges at her entrance with two thick fingers.

"Please," Lena entreats, more air than sound.

And Kara presses in inexorably slowly, stretching and filling Lena up inch by steady inch just the way she wants, and Lena can do little else but clench hard and flutter around her. Kara doesn’t falter as she thrusts her fingers in, doesn’t stop sucking and flicking her tongue over Lena’s clit, and Lena can only groan loudly, lewdly, thighs trembling when Kara finally slips as deep as she can go, knuckles pressing against her cunt.

_“Shit, fuck--”_

Kara gives her maybe two seconds to get used to the fullness of her fingers before she starts moving, and the way she thrusts in and curls before dragging out heavy and _thick_ is just so _fucking--_

“Kara, _fuck--”_ Lena manages to gasp out before Kara slams her fingers back in and strokes and licks and then she’s coming hard, back arching, thighs snapping shut, grinding herself up into Kara’s mouth as a breathy whine tears from her throat.

She distantly hears herself continuing to gasp and moan as she shudders through her orgasm, then jolts sharply when Kara carefully pulls out to lick through the extra wetness pooling between her legs before latching onto her clit again and sucking gently.

It feels so _good_ but it’s been so long since Lena has had a proper orgasm that she’s already a little overwhelmed. She makes a small noise of discomfort and tugs at Kara’s hair. “Fuck, I can’t-- Stop, hold on,” she says breathlessly, thighs still shaking.

Kara immediately pulls away and presses a series of apologetic kisses to the inside of Lena’s thigh. “Shoot, _shoot._ Too much? I’m sorry, you just taste so _fucking_ good. I’m sorry.”

Lena clenches reflexively upon hearing the expletive drop from Kara’s lips again. “You’re okay, Kara, I’m just really sensitive right now." She pauses and gently strokes at the shell of Kara's ear. "That was so, so good. I just need a moment to recover; my legs are jelly.”

Kara looks up from where she’s got her frown pressed to Lena’s leg. The furrow in her brow is absolutely adorable and Lena just wants to kiss her until it smooths out again.

“Come here, baby,” she says. “I wanna make out a little.”

Kara brightens up almost immediately, wiping her wet hand on the sheets and crawling up Lena’s body. By the time she settles down once more so their torsos are flush, the crinkle between her brows is mostly gone, and she sighs happily as their lips meet. She tastes like Lena, her lips and chin still damp, and that's so hot that Lena can't resist bucking her hips up as she scrapes her teeth against Kara's lip.

Which makes Kara squeak into her mouth and hump messily down into her, and that's, _oh._

Lena slips a leg between Kara's as she lifts up before rolling their hips together again, and when she jerks downwards again, her damp boxer briefs rub up against Lena's thigh and she lets out the cutest, breathiest moan.

"Can I touch you?" Lena asks, lifting her hands to skim Kara's waist, to slip her fingers under the band of her briefs.

Kara grinds into her thigh again and nods so hard Lena is worried that she's gonna hurt her neck.

"Yes, please," she says, voice small and polite, like she's asking for a refill on her water.

"How do you like to be touched?" Lena asks, slipping her hands further into her underwear to palm at Kara's soft ass, reveling in the way it makes her press more enthusiastically against Lena's leg, cheeks reddening.

"Um, usually I like a lot of teasing on my c- clit," Kara stutters as Lena squeezes and pulls Kara down onto her leg. _"Ngh-- ha. God._ But I'm so turned on at this point I just want your fingers."

Lena smiles slowly. "Okay," she says, pulling one hand out and boldly cupping Kara between her legs. Kara shudders and drops her head, gasping as Lena's palm bumps her clit. "Why don't you take these off so I can give you what you want, then."

Kara whimpers, grinding into Lena's hand for a moment longer before she shuffles unsteadily onto her feet on the soft mattress and strips her underwear off. She pauses for a moment, then unceremoniously shucks off her button-up and bra too, and Lena unabashedly stares slack-jawed at the way her muscles flex as she strips. At the way her pretty pink nipples stiffen in the cool air blowing in from Lena's open window. At the delicate trail of fuzz starting above her belly button and leading down to the tangle of wiry blonde hair between her legs.

Kara drops to her knees again and hovers over Lena on all fours, hands braced on either side of Lena's head.

"You, too," she murmurs, ducking her head to press a warm, lingering kiss to the tops of Lena's breasts. "I wanna appreciate you properly."

Lena smiles and wiggles her hands behind her back to unhook her bra, slip it off, and toss it somewhere off the bed. She preens when Kara sucks in a sharp breath, eyes dark as she stares at Lena's chest, licking out at her lips as she focuses intently on her piercings.

_"God,_ these are _so--_ I'm just. _Piercings._ You're so pretty it's unreal."

Lena smirks, seizes the chance to flip Kara's words on her. She reaches up and strokes a hand down the side of Kara's arm. "Why don't you come here and see for yourself how real I am."

Kara lets out a low, hungry sound in the back of her throat, then practically lunges forward to take one of Lena's aching nipples into her mouth.

Lena arches and moans.

The way Kara scrapes her teeth against her, the way she sucks and tugs, the way she flicks her tongue over the ball bearings of first one piercing, then the other, makes heat coil in her belly again. She shudders and bucks, blindly reaching down to cup between Kara's legs, and meets slick heat.

Kara cries out, releasing Lena's nipple as her fingers slip-slide through her, nudge at her swollen clit, press lightly at her entrance. She drops from shaky hands onto her forearms, burying her face in Lena's neck.

_"Please,_ Lena. Don't tease. Not this time."

Lena turns her head to nuzzle into Kara's soft hair and starts to push her fingers in. Her intent is to go slow, but as soon as the very tips of her fingers sink in, Kara greedily presses down into her hand and takes her as deep as she can go in one smooth motion, which, like.

_"Fuck,"_ Lena says in a strained voice at about the same time Kara lets out a high, stuttering whimper.

"God, _yes,"_ Kara moans into her neck, kissing wet and sloppy at her skin as she clenches around Lena's fingers. "Yes," she repeats breathily, swaying forward and up before pressing her hips down to take Lena into herself again.

It's devastating how hot it is to experience Kara fucking herself on her hand. Her thighs tense and flex when she takes Lena's fingers, eagerly meeting every thrust, then tremble like a newborn foal's when she pulls off again. She gasps against Lena's neck, hot little puffs bursting out of her as she rocks into her hand. Her wetness coats Lena's fingers and drips down her palm. And her noises, _god._ She keeps letting out these soft, lilting _unh_ sounds when Lena is knuckles deep, clenching tight and so, so warm, before a ragged, bereaved breath trips out of her when she slides almost entirely off again, and that just makes Lena _ache_ to fit her fingers back inside her.

"It's- it's _so_ good," Kara chokes out. "God, you're _so good,_ baby." And then she starts bearing down harder onto Lena's hand, no longer shifting up or forward enough to really come off of her fingers, just swirling her hips and keeping Lena deep inside as she mashes her clit against her palm.

Which, okay. Shit. _Fuck._

"Fuck," Lena breathes, fixated on the erotic roll of Kara's hips as she grinds eagerly against her palm, her rhythm increasingly jerky and uncoordinated the closer she gets. "You're _so_ hot, oh my god."

Kara shudders and moans into the skin of her neck, clenching harder at the sound of her voice.

Lena raises an eyebrow, then smirks and pitches her voice low. "Are you gonna come?" she asks, and Kara lets out a helpless, overwhelmed sound, thighs shaking so hard Lena's amazed she's still propped up on her knees. She lifts her free hand and lightly runs her fingers down through Kara's hair. "I think you are. Come for me, baby," she says, and then she curls the fingers in Kara's cunt and rakes her blunt nails over the quivering muscles of her back.

Kara stiffens and tightens so hard around Lena's fingers it almost hurts, breath catch catch catching-- until she releases it in a high whimper and collapses on top of her, knees giving out, body trembling, cunt clenching and fluttering in what is quite possibly the prettiest orgasm Lena has ever witnessed. She feels herself shudder with a weak, sympathetic orgasm, clit throbbing, and moans by Kara's ear, which makes her body wrack with another wave of tremors.

The aftermath is quiet and soft, Kara nuzzling warm little kisses along the side of her neck as she occasionally twitches around Lena's fingers. Lena presses kisses to the side of Kara's head, humming gentle comforting noises every time Kara whimpers and trembles against her as she comes down from her high.

It takes a while, but Lena eventually eases her fingers out, which prompts a muted gasp and a nip at her neck.

"Sorry," Lena says, trailing her clean hand reassuringly down Kara's spine. "Wanted my fingers back."

Kara pops her head up, a silly smile on her face, mouth opening in preparation to make a quip about what Lena just said… which means she looks up just in time to watch Lena slip her wet fingers into her mouth and suck them clean. Whatever Kara was about to say dies on her tongue as her pupils dilate, and all that escapes her parted lips is a stuttery wheeze.

Lena maintains steady eye contact with Kara--whenever she manages to tear her eyes away from the way Lena's tongue is working against her fingers to actually make eye contact, that is--as she casually and thoroughly licks her come off her hand.

Lena releases her fingers with a wet sound, smirking at the way Kara instantly zeroes-in on the way they glisten. "You were about to say something…?" she prompts.

"Um, no," Kara says, voice hoarse. And then she grabs Lena's wrist and takes her damp fingers into her own mouth, groaning hungrily as she roughly swipes her tongue along the webbing between them.

Lena's breath hitches, flush rising to her cheeks as she stares at Kara's pretty tongue sliding reverently over her fingers.

"God," Lena whispers.

Kara relinquishes her fingers, skims her own fingers up from where they're wrapped around Lena's wrist to tangle their fingers together before she leans in to kiss her, eyes dark. She teases and nibbles at Lena's lips to encourage her to open her mouth, then boldly sucks on her tongue when Lena yields. And, _fuck,_ the wet heat of her mouth, the tugging sensation as Kara sucks, makes her hips buck.

Lena feels a throaty moan bubble out and goes boneless. It takes a significant amount of effort for her to bring her legs up to wrap around Kara's waist and use them to pull her more snugly into the sling of her hips.

Kara hums happily, before pulling away from the kiss… and turning her head to the side to yawn widely.

Lena blinks and then starts giggling, lifting her free hand to brush a strand of Kara's hair behind her ear. "Are you getting sleepy, baby?"

Kara starts to shake her head, eyes wide and still a little shiny from her yawn, but then grins sheepishly and nods instead.

Lena feels a smile of her own tug at her lips. "You're _so_ cute."

Kara goes pink and leans in to brush her nose against Lena's. _"You're_ cute," she says, voice small and absolutely adorable.

"We're both cute," Lena acquiesces, pecking Kara on the lips. "And now we can be super cute together. Shall we get cleaned up again and go to bed?"

Kara lets out a soft, affirmative hum, kissing her again before rolling off. "Okay, gonna pee and wash my hands… and then cuddles?"

Lena chuckles. "That sounds perfect."

\---

It only takes them a couple minutes to wash-up before they're settling in bed together once more, and, _god,_ curling up into Kara is so easy, so natural, so right, that Lena feels like she could probably cry from it.

Kara clears her throat gently when she has Lena wrapped up in her arms. "Just- just to be clear, 'cause I know how things can get muddled and stuff when you're a woman who dates other women, but. I didn't do this because you're my client, or like, in a friend way. I want this with you. I want an actual relationship with you."

Lena lifts her head from where she has it tucked into Kara's nook and looks into her blue, blue eyes. "I want a relationship with you, too," she says. "So much. I want to be with you. Also not in a friend way."

The smile that spreads across Kara's face is so warm and sweet, Lena can feel it spilling over and filling up her chest.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kara blurts. "Oh gosh, I was so worried you'd misinterpret my intentions or something, and that I'd lose you so soon after getting you."

Lena snorts. "I've wanted you for so long, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Kara sucks in a sharp breath and Lena can feel herself blush for admitting that, but after a moment, Kara starts smoothing her hand against her back. "You're not getting rid of me all that easily either," she murmurs, then clears her throat a little. "And, um, while we're talking about… things. Can I be honest with you for a second?"

"I hope you're always honest with me, actually," Lena says, squinting at her.

"I, um. I'm not a full-time cuddler. Shortly after I started sleeping with you"--Kara blushes but powers through--"I actually landed a job at CatCo Worldwide Media. So… I'm really a reporter for CatCo, but I stayed with the cuddling agency part-part-time just to be your Friday night cuddler."

Lena stares at Kara in shock, then starts laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes when her laughter eventually tapers off. It's really, it's not _that_ funny but the two of them are actually idiots.

"You mean to tell me," Lena says, wiping her eyes, "that I've had you all to myself this _entire time?"_

"I-- yes?"

"And now that we're dating, you realize you no longer have to work part-part-time to cuddle with me on Friday nights, right? _And,_ cuddling every night is a possibility?"

"Gosh… _yeah."_ A big smile blooms across Kara's face as she thinks about it, and Lena absolutely needs to kiss her right the fuck now because she's actually the cutest.

"Glad we got that sorted out. Thank you for being honest," Lena says, and then she kisses her softly, indulgently, molding her mouth to Kara's bottom lip, feeling a warm thrill run up her back at the way their lips stick stick stick with each kiss and pull apart with the faintest tugging sensation. She only stops when she feels heat curl low in her belly, and she hears Kara let out a contented sigh at the same time she lets out one of her own.

They fall into a comfortable silence, then, and Lena can feel the edges of her consciousness going a little fuzzy with the sleep that's calling to her. But just before she gives in, she jolts awake a little, clutching at Kara's soft sleepshirt. 

"Wait," she says, voice crackly. "Will you be here tomorrow morning?"

"I will," Kara promises, lifting her arm from where it's draped low over Lena's waist to cover the hand twisted in her shirt. "I'll be here," she gently rubs her thumb over Lena's tense knuckles until she slowly loosens her grip and relaxes again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

And this time, when Lena feels her consciousness fading, she lets it.

\---

Kara is still there, exactly as promised, when Lena wakes up.

And later, after a false-start at getting up--which results in them brushing their teeth before falling back into bed together and trading kisses for another hour--Kara tugs her out of bed with the promise of coffee and pastries at the nearby farmer's market.

The sun catches at Kara's blonde hair and brings out the blue of her eyes, and the chill autumn air makes Kara's warm hand in hers all the more comforting. Not even the inevitability of having to tell Sam that her blind date with Kara went exceedingly well can dampen Lena's happiness.

And, _god,_ she can't _wait_ to see the look on Sam's face when she tells her who exactly she's been sleeping with for half a year now.

(Let's go back to the start.)

(What if she hadn't turned around?)  


**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, kara takes her socks off when she takes her chinos off c:


End file.
